


Naughty Puppy

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural/CSI Crossover
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in Vegas, and Sam's been a bad boy.  Dean knows just where to take him to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Puppy

Dean took a deep breath to dispel some of his anger. Unrestrained anger would only hurt them both. His fingers closed around the back of Sam’s neck as he pushed him toward the doors.

It had been a long time since he’d been here, but he was sure the Lady would remember him, and remember that she owed him.

The club was quiet, but it was late and the middle of the week. Sam pulled loose, adjusting his shoulders as the curtains moved and she appeared, smiling softly.

“Look what the cat dragged in.”

Dean offered up a smile. “Lady Heather.”

She crossed her arms and looked Sam over. “Naughty Puppy?”

Sam scowled at her but Dean grinned. “Naughty.”

“Well, I’m sure I can help you with that.”

“Just need a place and some tools.” Dean countered, pushing Sam forward. It was time his brother learned a lesson in what exactly it meant to belong to Dean. The whole thing had been Sam’s idea in the first place, and obviously the punishment he’d given the boy the last time he’d behaved this way hadn’t been enough.

Time for something…more.

“Well, I certainly can help with that.” Lady Heather held aside the curtain and Dean steered Sam down the hall until she stopped at a door. “I was working with someone. Let me just check on him.”

She opened the door and Dean spotted a man on his knees, hands bound behind his back. He was a little older, good looking. His face flushed as he looked up. His back was red, his ass redder.

“Nice.” Dean observed.

She smiled. “Yes, he’s a naughty puppy too.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Maybe they deserve to see what happens when they misbehave.”

He hadn’t planned on making this a spectator event, but one glance at Sam made up his mind. His brother was suddenly quieter, his eyes glinting with that look he couldn’t ever hide from Dean. He knew that if he checked, Sam would be hard now under his jeans.

It was one more of those secrets he thought he could keep to himself.

Lady Heather slid into the room, holding the door open. Dean shoved Sam inside. “Naked. Now.”

Sam glared at him, but started taking off his jacket. Dean ignored him and went to the other man on the floor. “Got a name?”

He looked to Heather who nodded. He cleared his throat. “Nick.”

Dean ran a hand through the man’s dark hair. “You want to watch the show, Nicky? Sam here’s been a bad boy.”

“Dean.” Sam turned to find Sam naked, his cock hard, though he was trying to hide it behind his hands. Even Sam’s hands weren’t that big.

Lady Heather glided over to Sam’s side, the riding crop in her hand sliding over those hands, smacking them once and making Sam drop them to his sides. “Puppies don’t speak unless commanded to.” Her voice was like silk and Dean saw Sam redden, looking to him for help.

“You heard the Lady, Sammy. This is her place, her rules. Bench. Now.”

Sam moved stiffly now to the bench in the center of the room. Lady Heather came with him, her hand on his back, guiding him. Her touch was driving him crazy, Dean could tell. Her gloved hands soft, and yet unyielding.

She guided him right to the bench, bent him over, her hands sliding up his arms and bringing his hands to the handles. “Do I need to tie the puppy down?”

Sam shook his head, looking back at Dean imploringly. “I think he’ll be okay.” Dean said. “Won’t you Sammy?”

She scratched her fingers through his hair and then slid them down his back. She took a few moments to adjust Sam’s legs so that he was balanced mostly on his stomach and his cock hung down in plain sight. “Hmmm…big boy.” Those gloved fingers curled around Sam’s cock and Sam groaned.

Lady Heather backed off and gestured at Sam. Dean eyed him over, trying to decide the best place to begin. Sam was already breathing heavy. Dean decided simple was a good place to start. He moved to Sam’s side, rubbing a hand up his thigh, stopping at the place where thigh meets ass. He patted there twice, softly, just warming the skin. Sam sighed and settled onto the bench. Dean brought his hand down hard and Sam jumped. He snickered and repeated the whole thing on the other side. Two more swats over the round of his ass and Dean moved up toward Sam’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling his face up. “You belong to me, Samuel.”

His eyes spotted the paddle on the counter. “And I’m going to make sure you remember that the next time some pretty girl tries to get you to take her home.”

He went for the paddle, holding it up so Sam could see it. Nick groaned in the corner as Dean approached Sam. Lady Heather chuckled. “That’s Nick’s favorite. I used it on his ass earlier tonight.”

“Hear that Sammy, I’m going to use his toy on your ass.”

They both groaned almost in unison and Dean smirked as he moved into position. He started slow, over the fleshiest part of Sam’s ass, light blows moving slowly over his skin until the white skin was glowing a warm pink.

Sam’s legs were shifting under him and Dean recognized his movement as trying to get his cock close enough to something to get off. Dean brought the flat of the paddle down just hard enough across his thighs to snap it against his cock.

Sam yelled out, letting go of the handles and reaching for his ass involuntarily. Lady Heather moved around to Sam’s head, her hands pulling his back to the handles and holding them there. Sam struggled briefly, but Dean brought the paddle down hard and Sam stopped. “Mine, Sammy. You belong to me. You do what I say.” Three more good swats with the paddle and Sam’s head dropped down.

Dean knew he was finally getting through. At least until he saw what Sam was doing. Lady Heather cleared her throat. Sam’s face was nearly touching her and he was sniffing.

Dean’s free hand fisted in his brother’s hair as he leaned in. “Does she smell good, Sam? You so hot to have a girl?”

Sam tried to shake his head, but Dean was holding on too tight. “You Dean…only you.”

“I don’t think so.” Dean moved away, leaving Sam to Heather’s capable hands for a minute. Nick watched him closely and when Dean came close, his eyes lit up. “Maybe I should give you to her.” Dean said over his shoulder, his hand drawing Nick’s face toward his groin. Nick took the hint, mouthing over the line of Dean’s cock. “Interested in swapping, Lady Heather? I’m thinking Nicky here would appreciate my cock more than Sam seems to.”

He could hear Sam squirming around on the bench, could hear Heather whispering to him. If he let Nick keep rubbing his face over his cock, Dean would never even get his cock out of his jeans. He pulled Nick’s head back.

“I think I have something suitable.” Heather’s sultry voice said in his ear. Dean turned. She was holding up a sizeable dildo, already lubed. “Perhaps sharing is better than swapping.”

Dean was intrigued, watching as she moved back to Sam and without warning worked the cock into his ass. Sam tensed and whimpered but Dean could see when he relaxed and let it in. She fucked it in and out of him a few times before she unbuttoned her long leather skirt, leaving the cock sticking out of Sam’s ass. She moved a stool up by Sam’s head and sat on it, slowly leaning back, spreading her legs and lifting them up over Sam’s hands, pinning him in place and putting her now bare pussy under Sam’s face.

Sam looked to Dean, his eyes bright, his breath tight. Dean fisted his hair again and pushed him down onto her. “Go on, Sammy…taste her.”

Dean watched for a minute as Sam licked over her wetness, then turned back to his red ass. He wasn’t done punishing the boy. He dropped the paddle though for Heather’s riding crop. He beckoned Nick closer, pointing to Sam’s cock. “He doesn’t get to come…but you get to take him to the edge.” Dean cracked the crop against his hand to test it out before bringing it down over Sam’s ass. Two blows, then he tapped it against the fake cock. Sam’s moan was lost in Heather’s flesh.

Nick licked up Sam’s cock, his tongue sliding over skin, under his balls, ducking away when Dean brought the crop down. Sam was writhing now and his cock dribbling pre-come. Nick licked it up, but Dean was just as close as Sam was at this point and he unzipped himself, bringing Nick’s face to his dick instead.

Sam groaned in frustration. Dean leaned against Sam as Nick mouthed over his length. He shoved the fake cock into his brother with one hand while the other held Nick’s head. The sounds Sam was making, whimpering mewls and pleading moans were too much for him. He held Nick’s head and came, filling his mouth. When he pulled back, Nick held the come on his tongue, showing it to Dean, wordlessly seeking direction. Dean pointed at Sam. “Finish him with that in your mouth.”

Nick crawled back to Sam and Dean turned to his brother, fucking him with the dildo as he laid his body over Sam’s. “That’s my come in his mouth Sammy…I gave him my cock, my come.” Sam’s head came up, his face slicked with Lady Heather’s juices. His eyes closed and he came hard. Heather called Nick to her. She petted over his head, cooing to him and telling him he was a good boy.

“We’ll give the two of you some time together.”

Dean watched them go, then turned to look at Sam. He was still annoyed, but his brother was…unbelievably hot with a dildo sticking out of his red ass and a woman’s come all over his face. He sighed and moved to take the dildo out.

“Can I talk now?” Sam asked, easing up off the bench.

“I suppose.”

“I really didn’t do anything. I just gave her a ride home. She was drunk.”

Dean sighed and pulled Sam to him. “You don’t get it. That isn’t what I was angry about.” He kissed Sam tenderly, then released him. “You disappeared. You didn’t tell me where you were going, and when I found you, you were with a girl and she was kissing you.”

“I didn’t kiss back.”

“I know. I saw.” Dean rubbed at his head. Maybe he really did need to collar the boy to make it sink in. “You left me. Alone. I didn’t know where you were.”

Understanding dawned on Sam’s face and he suddenly looked sheepish. Dean lifted a hand, caressing over his brother’s cheek. “I can’t take care of you when you do that.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Sam said, his voice sincere.

“I know. Get dressed.”

“Um, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“We staying in Vegas a few days?”

“We could. Why?” Dean turned to find Sam with his jeans on, but open, his fingers sliding over the arrayed implements of punishment on the wall.

“I…um…it takes time to…train…” He looked up at Dean, his eyes hopeful and nervous at the same time. “You know…us naughty puppies…”


End file.
